wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Base One
The Mondbasis Eins '(lit. ''"Moonbase One") is the primary lunar colony the Nazis established in the late 1950s, after achieving spaceflight. It has been only seen to date in Wolfenstein: The New Order (though other moonbases have been mentioned/hinted at, with some seen in associated DLC). Overview The lunar base was first built in 1956. It is located in an ancient impact crater known as the Glimmer Bowl. An ever-evolving complex populated by military personnel, miners, industrial workers and scientists, the lunar base is projected to have reached the size of a small city within four years. The base serves as the first and foremost centre of research for the Third Reich. After the event of the New Order, the status of the Lunar Base is unknown but judging from the fact that after B.J. killed nearly all personnel in the base and all of them are highly experienced soldiers in Third Reich (based on the conversation of a Nazi soldier in the Area 52) plus the death of Deathhead, the Nazi states that the Lunar Base is no longer safe to keep their classified information anymore so they transfer all their assets from the Lunar Base to Venus Base making the Lunar Base insignificant nowadays. Hangar bay There have been surprisingly few accidents since the lunar base project was initiated. Last year's hangar shuttle crash, claiming 14 lives, increased the total death count to 69 (nice). Compared to the thousands of people who died during the construction of Gibraltar Bridge, this is a relatively small number. Entrance Hall Power Atrium Crew Quarters Laboratories Decontamination Block D-7 The lunar base is the testing site for advanced technological research. Because of the sensitive materials involved in this research, the automated decontamination blocks are used for cleaning and preparing new test subjects. War Room Besides scientific research, Lunar Base One served as a meeting place for the most senior members of the Nazi Oberkommando. The facility's War Room was a large, trapezoid shaped chamber with a circular table in the center, below a massive computerized map of Planet Earth. From here the high levels of the German Military could monitor and discuss ongoing and possible strategies for maintaining stability and control worldwide. It was here that nuclear codes could be produced and distributed to Kriegsmarine submarine captains and Luftwaffe bomber commanders. Shuttle Station MAPE The systems aboard Moon Base One are governed by an experimental supercomputer known by the acronym MAPE. Its various operating equipment referred to as Computing System Components. MAPE is used to assist Nazi scientists and strategists in the highly complex bio-chemical-technical research processes and managing the Nazi's global war machine from a distance respectively. MAPE was also tasked with storing and providing the access codes for Earth-based nuclear warheads. Wolfenstein: The New Order B. J. Blazkowicz, under the guise of the London Nautica Chief of Science, visits the Nazi Moonbase during the course of the game in search of the launch codes for the U-boat nuclear cannon. The station itself is relatively cramped with long, narrow hallways routinely patrolled by the resident personnel of the base. Enemies *Space Marines *Space Troopers *Commander (Lunar variant) *Super Soldiers *Weltraumwissenschaftler *Drones (Lunar version) *Kampfhunds *Guard Robots *Heavy Robot (not fought) Trivia *As suggested by its name, the Mondbasis Eins is the first installation created amongst a plausible complex of various planetside facilities that are not accessible during gameplay. *The track '''Mond, Mond, Ja, Ja by Die Käfer can be heard in this map, through the PA system during the monorail sequence. *The world map in war room actually has real life, current borderlines. This would be unrealistic since many countries would only be created after 1960 (such as many African countries or post-Cold War reunified Germany), and Nazi Germany annexed many countries like Austria, Croatia, and so on in this universe. This is likely an oversight. Gallery PUEW5mE.jpg|B.J inside the Lunar Moon Base. Wolf-TNO-lunar-surface.jpg|B.J travelling with the Space Suit to another facility of the base. 201810_20170622002724_1.png|The map of war room with current borders. 468px-2014-05-26_00145.jpg Category:The New Order locations Category:Nazis Category:Locations Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Places